


sadness and solitude

by yeehaw_heehaw



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, bro it’s sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaw_heehaw/pseuds/yeehaw_heehaw
Summary: No one has seen the king for a while.





	sadness and solitude

No one has seen the king for a while.

The servants aren’t permitted to enter his chambers to clean or deliver his meals.

The knights closest to the king, for all that they try, have not been able to see the king either. Sir Leon takes over the king’s duties while the rest of them, when they’re not trying to speak with the king, can be found at the Rising Sun, reminiscing or drowning their sorrows. The former will always be followed by the latter.

Guinevere regularly visits the physician’s chambers to keep Gaius company, though Gaius never talks very much these days.

The true events of what took place, as all secrets are, are eventually found out. It passes between the servants in the castle, and eventually the entirety of the lower town has heard, too.

There was an ambush. It was revealed that there was a traitor in King Arthur’s court.

This is why, upon returning, the king drove his sword through his uncle on the very steps of the castle.

And then the king returned to his chambers, grief-stricken and wallowing in misery.

But not because of his uncle.

Before this there was another death.

The servants often wondered what the king’s relationship with his manservant was. Some would say the relationship was that of two lovers rather than that of a master and manservant. Others would say that it could not be, because who had ever heard of a king and a lowly servant falling in love with each other?

But their closeness could not be denied anymore.

If they were as any other noble and servant were, why then would the king be so pained over the death of his manservant?

The castle continues on, as it does. But with the king heartbroken and the absence of someone loved so dearly, where there was once joy felt by all there is now only sadness.


End file.
